Bonjour!
by I'mafruitlooptoo
Summary: AU Belle moves to a new town for a fresh start. She is soon whisked into a new world that she never understood until then. Her new friends guide her into the magical world of theater.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any of the characters

-Disney-

It felt cold the night when Belle arrived with my father to the unknown town. The air felt different with her mother. But when she died they made a decision. Start a new life in a new town. Get new friends, try new things. But it all reminded her of her mother.

So adventurous and free...

-do-be-do-

"Come here Belle!" The women glowed with pride as she picked up her daughter from her first day at school. She knew belle was special, with her looks and fathers intelligence.

"Hi mommy! Kindergarten was so fun! I can't wait to go back!" The five year-old exclaimed. Even at that age, her mother could see the beauty blossoming. Belle had dark brown hair, with highlights almost invisible to the human eye.

-10 years later-

"Belle, just remember that you are talented," The frail mother looked to her daughter, "You have to live for me. Live in the adventure of your books, live for me." The words slipped out. The mothers last words to be remembered by her daughter.

-line break-

"I hope they like me, what if they don't? What if I don't get any friends? What if I **_die_**?" A nervous Belle clutched her stomach.

"Belle, you are acting so weird tonight! It's just like going to your other school," her father encouraged.

"Oh, I was just messing around! I have _no_ worries." Belle comforted her father. But the butterflies in her stomach told a different story.

-Aurora's house-

Aurora stood in front of her closet looking at her new dress.

"I have this really cute, new dress that has starts at the waist, and has a thick strapped tank top at the top. It is gonna be _so_ cute Mary!" Arora was joyfully chatting to Mary on the phone when she heard a reply.

"Do you think I can get away with a pair of shorts? Maybe knee length. I don't want to dress up. _I'm_ not the one trying to _impress_ anyone." Mary finally got a word into the conversation. She was just happy to be able to see Steph without their parents freaking out that they were together. They weren't exactly up for gay relationships, especially not their own child.

"But if you wear a dress-"

"Shorts do sound good. Thanks darling." Mary had to cut her off. She didn't need anyone else's opinion for her outfit. "Got to go, the parents are calling!"

Defeated, Aurora gently flung herself onto the chair, in front of her make-up.

Looking into the mirror, Aurora thought about Phil, her long time crush. Maybe this year she would make an impression.

- Jasmines house the next morning-

"You cannot wear crop top in public school, go change." Jasmine's father had ferociously yelled at her that morning

"But dadI _look_ good!"

Jasmine's father gave her a burning stare.

"But only if I can wear the skirt." Jasmine's father scratched his chin and thought it over. When he finally came to a decision he gave her a quick nod.

-oh look, school-

Belle looked around the brightly light office as she waited for her schedule. The clear glass wall fascinated her. She loved it. She waked back to the desk and grabbed her schedule. She left the office studying it, and bumped into a bright red haired girl.

"Hi I'm Ariel!" The girl sang. She had a bubbly personality, and her cloths didn't hide it. Her shirt was a variety of colors, except pink, which was the color of her jeans.

"You must be new! I can show you around."

"Uh, thanks." Belle realized she forgot something when the girl gave the 'go on' motion with her hands. "Oh! I'm Belle."

"Hey so who are your teachers?" Ariel grabbed the schedule out of her hands and studied it. "Okay so our first hour is together, and with all your new best friends. You'll love them!"

Entering the classroom belle could see a complete separation between groups. One side was laughing and giggling, the other quiet and shy.

Belle walked towards the side she thought was Ariel's.

-Oh, it's an A/N!-

A/n - hey! This is my sister's account, as you may be able to tell by change in theme. This is a story I started writing as a script, so please be patient because I am converting it and adding detail. It will be short on everything but dialog. Now, my sister who has this page is older than me by a minute. And I really like to sing, and that annoys my sister. So please tell me which side you think is Ariel's. Don't like don't read it.

Fruitloop- It's her story, (sadly, all of mine are about Danny Phantom. Oh well, can't be helped.) so all questions or reviews will be sent to her via me. Some of the line breaks are mine, so sorry about the weirdness. Please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any of the characters

Belle walked towards the laughing side. Suddenly she felt a tug on her shoulder leading her to the quiet side. Ariel motioned her down to a seat, and took a place next to her, standing. "This is Belle! She's new so we have to be her best friend and set her up with that special guy."

"Don't worry girls, no need to set her up. I'm already here for her." The girls looked around to see Gus standing there.

"Leave her alone Gus. She doesn't need a creep stalking her on her first day" A girl with long black hair, soon to be known as Jasmine, stated.

"If you need a girlfriend, I can help you," a short girl with blonde hair came up. "I've been meaning to tell you something. I kind of really like you and I think we should go out." Her voice was blocked out when Gus burst into a fit of laughter, making her leave in embarrassment.

"Gus, you should go sit with me and the boys. We sure would like to have the football captain sit with us. It would truly be an honor." A handsome boy, tall, brunette, visually and vocally pleasing came to the rescue. [Fruitloop- I keep saying that in a dramatic voice. It's making my sister very mad. I am pleased.]

"I'm Phil, actor and student." He said it in a dramatic way, looking down on actor and up on student, perfect to draw anyone in. He left their table and the girls burst into giggles.

"That is the legendary boy we want to set you up with! He is so perfect. If only I didn't have Charlie." The girl spoke for the first time. She said Charlie in the _dreamiest_ way. "My name is Cindy, by the way"

"Hey I'm Aurora, and I can show you around. You'll fit right in with us." A tall blonde stood before them, and the other girls made a face for Belle to see. A group of girls show up, one shorter with a black bob, another with flaming red hair, but in a natural looking way, and last a girl of color, stunningly beautiful with Black hair in a tight bun.

"You should hang with us if you want friends." The rude comment had left the lips of the short one. She had a sneer on her face and looked like she was about to catch the plague from being near them so long.

"Who do you think you are? I just want peace," Belle tried to make a decision

"She is the most popular girl in school. That is who she is. She can make you popular." The girl in the bun tried to persuade.

"Cue the music." Aurora started to sing.

_"I want you to be popular but you have to come with me_." (Aurora)

_"You can't trust her, you were meant to work with me"_ (Ariel)

_"I can make my own decisions and I have to trust my heart" _(Belle)

_"You know what's right come on make a choice!" _(Ariel & Aurora)

_"I choose you!"_(Belle)

-Disney-Disney-Disney-Disney-

A/N - so who did Belle choose? Do you know? As always, friendly comments and constructive criticism is welcome. That song is my own, all the lyrics and tune. As far as I know I didn't use another tune, but created it myself. But only I will know the tune so I guess it doesn't matter. I didn't really know how to fit a song in so I tried. Sing it however you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any of the characters

As Belle sang she pointed at Ariel. Obviously, Cindy, Jasmine, and Ariel rejoiced and brought Belle into a tight hug.

"Whatever," The girl known as Tiana turned towards Aurora. Her black bun bounced as she did. All four of them left cheeks red from embarrassment.

Belle felt proud that she had picked the correct side. Even though they had just met, she could tell that these truly were the best friends she ever had. Her thought was interrupted by a new voice

"So, who is trying out for the play? Some kids are adapting the Brothers Grimm tale of Ashenputel." Jasmine wanted to figure out what to do. She didn't want to steal a friend's role, but she didn't want to hold back.

"Well, normally I'm the lead, but I want to try something new. This is why I am script supervisor! I get to finalize the script!" Ariel could have said that over the loud speaker, and the whole school could have heard her just as well.

"Maybe I will try out for Ashenputel. But I think it might be too nerve wracking," The group watched as Cindy spoke. She was too shy for the role, but she still liked the thought of having it.

-Auditions-

Belle had the pleasure of mingling before auditions started. She saw many unfamiliar faces, and then notice Phil. He motioned for her to come over, which she gladly did. He introduced her to Charlie, Al, Erik, and Adam.

"Noah couldn't come, but he is doing tech," Charlie told Belle in the sweetest tone. She could see why Cindy liked him so much. Not only was he charming, but very handsome.

"I can't wait to meet him! This is so exciting! I haven't really done much since my mother…" Belle's hand caught a tangle in her hair. Her voice trailed off, her eyes got moist.

The director cut their conversation short. He then called out names, "Gus, Phil, and Charlie have signed up for Prince Charming's role. I will now select three girls to read lines with them. If you are not called now, that doesn't mean you won't have your audition."

Cindy was paired with Charlie. Aurora was paired with Phil. Belle was paired with Gus. The director had them read lines, Cindy first. That didn't end well. She ran off stage crying and didn't return. Charlie ran out after her.

Aurora and Phil ran lines, and so did Belle and Gus. With the exception of Gus, they sounded great. After all the girls ran lines, the director asked Phil and Belle to say them together.

"I had a lovely night you majesty," Belle delivered the line like she was dreaming of her happiest memory. Phil gazed into her eyes, until she looked away. Phil took her face in his hands.

"Me too. Will we meet again?" Phil truly was in love, or his character was. Belle played off his line and gave him a hug. The clock struck midnight.

"I must go now!" Belle gave his hand a squeeze before she ran into the wings while Phil said,

"Wait, I haven't even gotten your name!" His voice trailed off, and the others cheered. It was clear who got the part.

—-cast list—

Script: Ariel, Erik, Adam

Stage manager: Jasmine

Assistant stage manager: Mary

Sound manager: Charlie

Light Manager: Noah

Ashenputel: Belle

Prince Charming: Phil

Step mother: Tiana

Step sisters: Steph, Aurora

King: Gus

King's Attendant: Al

The cast list was now posted. The students swarmed the bulletin to look at it.

A/N- thank you for coming this far! I would like to ask for your opinions on who should be with who! I only have the next chapter planned out, so it might take more time to upload after that. Also, Ashenputel is the German name for Cinderella.


	4. I'm gonna start naming titles

"Phil! Looks like you got Prince Charming! I never would have guessed!" Even though Belle wasn't a sarcastic person, she had to soak her words in sarcasm. She walked towards him.

"_So_, you got the main part in your first big play! That's so cool!" Ariel beat Phil into the conversation. She had run down the ramp towards the auditorium.

"I think it was Phil who got me in." Belle looked up, directly into the brunette's eyes

Catching on, Phil returned her gaze.

"I told the director that we made a real connection. I said to him that it had to be you," Phil's words dripped with love. It was obvious that he was a good actor, but the crowd that was know surrounding him wasn't sure at the moment.

"I'm glad you feel the same way. I don't think I could live if you didn't." Belle was trying to keep from laughing. She said each word so lovingly and sweet she was almost sick.

Both Phil and belle had lost it at this point and were nearly rolling on the floor. Luckily they could keep themselves at their knees. The crowd gasped, now realizing that they were just acting. They truly didn't know that high school kids could possess such talent.

As the crowd dissipated, Aurora popped up out of nowhere. Literally. She just was there all of a sudden. Like she knew her crush was being stolen.

"Oh _Phil_! How could they separate _us_? We were _so_ perfect for each other!"

"That's a joke, right? They seriously just got done saying how glad they were to be working with each other. How 'in love' they are" Ariel decided it was a good idea to get Aurora out of there before she wanted to throw a punch.

-Girl's Bathroom-

"It's okay hon, if he doesn't see how great you are now, he obviously isn't good enough." Steph had a ring of uncertainty to her. She looked at Mary, requesting some back up.

"He's right! You'll show him. Plus I think a certain boy by the name Adam had his eyes on you!" Mary quickly agreed. She just wanted out of the bathroom.

Aurora looked around. Her eyes were still blurry from the tears, but she could see the distinct diamond pattern she had drawn while she was crying. She never noticed how faded the walls were. But they had a sense that they were just painted. With only three stalls, it was quite small. Aurora quietly looked into the full length mirror she was sitting next to.

"Really?" A hopeful smile tried to form across Aurora's face.

"I came as soon as I could!" Over dramatically, Tiana busted through the door.

"He told me he was perfect with _that_ Belle" Was all she could cry out before an unfamiliar face walked into the room.

The short blonde stood there, wondering what she should do. She started pulling at her hair and picking at her nails. She didn't know if she should leave, or just do what she needed to do. She finalized that relating to them would be best.

"I know what it feels like to be rejected. Gus was stolen by that Belle." A sound of empathy leaved the lips of Aurora.

"She hurt you too?" The two blondes knew what it was like to be rejected, by the same girl.

"I have a plan," Steph decided to chime in.

A/N: _so_ Steph has a plan... I don't. I had all of this written then nope. Let's stop my script right where it was getting good. So please, should I do a romance theme or a mean girls theme? (So, basically should I make is popular verses outside or should I play matchmaker?) Please comment!


	5. And there is nothing you can do

The calculus classroom was in the basement. It was cold and dark in the hallway, but the girls didn't mind. Sitting outside as a junior gave them great pride. A class of advanced math seniors sat inside doing their work.

"Why does everyone ask me for help?" a tired Belle whined. Getting bombarded with questions always wore her out. She sat against the blue lockers and looked up as the lights switched on because of her sudden movement.

"Because you're a smart student. Duh," Cindy sketched an answer for the problem on her paper. The three managed to snag the hallway for the day. It was a hard position to get, because they would have the chance next year.

"I can't help it! Besides, you guys are good too. Why can't they ask you?" Belle tried to make a point but her friends just shook their heads.

"They all want the dirt on your relationship with Phil," Jasmine was in the middle of braiding her hair when she offered her insight. It was plausible, but very unlikely.

"But I thought Phil-" Cindy's sentence was cut off by a hand over her mouth. All she wanted to say the rumor that was going around.

"Adores you," Jasmine finished the sentence for her. Belle couldn't get set back or discouraged.

"Belle what is your relationship with Phil anyways? Like, when are you guys going on a date?" Cindy finished the worksheet and put her book away. Her bag was dropped off her lap and onto the diamond pattern tiles with a soft bang.

Belle bit at her nail and thought. Did she like Phil? Did he like her? Would she like to have a date? To _kiss_ him? To _marry_ him? All the thoughts made her cheeks flush a rosy color and her voice shaky. "Well... I don't know... I think we are... It's complicated," is what Belle settled for.

It's complicated? Isn't that what you say when you want to go out with him but he doesn't have the courage? Each of the girls leaned against the blue lockers. The metal felt cool against belles skin. It cooled her down, made her feel like she had a moment to think about what she said, what she thought.

Jasmine rolled the thought in her mind -it's complicated-. It echoed in her mind. What did Belle mean? Is it that she had no idea? That's it! She had no idea about their relationship.

"What's complicated? You like him, he likes you!" Jasmine resolved the problem. It seemed simple to her.

-Science class-

Noah took his time in getting Phil and Charlie's attention. He then mouthed his question across the room, "So, when is your first date?"

Phil looked back in confusion. He hadn't understood the question. Noah walked up to him, pretending he needed to be closer to see the board. He then repeated the question.

"I don't have my eyes on anyone," Phil seemed shocked at the question. They knew that he didn't like Aurora.

"Sure," an eye roll came from Charlie. He then made Phil realize what girl they were talking about.

Whispering, Phil angrily responded. "I don't like her! I mean, she's a nice girl. But I think she likes Gus, so it doesn't matter anyways."

"Yup. That's why she nearly hugged you when introducing yourself after saving her from the football player." Sarcastic hand movements accompanied Charlie's words.

"Or when she tried to kiss you after your scene by the cast list. Yup, totally in love with Gus." Sarcasm had hit its extreme when Charlie talked, but Noah just triple coated his voice in it. Never had Phil heard so much.

"Even if she loved me,

Even if she cared,

I don't know if I could be there.

She's just so bright, and lights up the night!

She might as well be taken." Phil sang out. He had a sweet voice, just reaching the notes, never sounding strained. It wasn't deep, like a baritone, or higher like a tenor. It was perfect.

"He's just too handsome,

And just too smart.

A boy like him can't ever be mine.

He's just a guy,

Who isn't shy!

And might as we'll be taken." Belle was explaining to her friends. She liked Phil, and she wished that the diamond patterned floor could carry the message to him.

"He's just so... Him!

And I wish we could be taken by each other..." Aurora wished to be in Phil's arms, listening to his heartbeat for a metronome.

"Even if she loved me, even if she cared...

Even if I tried,

I don't ever think I'll be taken." Phil's last thought trailed off his tongue. His brown eyes stared into space, longing for the floors to share his thoughts to the room below. It was Belle's math class just beneath the science room.

"Uh, Phil you were singing." Charlie and Noah chimed in.

"WHAT?"

A/N: hey hey hey! The song is all mine! Just like in chapter two. I seriously have no idea where this is going after chapter 7 or so. Just like to write this in school. And then have my friend (Liz, it is her character. Or it could be Rapunzel. (Whoever you choose.) Read what I have written for the script. I should probably call this a songfic now. My view on high school: High School Musical! (I sang the song. Ps, I didn't get into IB (the world know high school program))

[Oh god, more singing. – fruitloop]


	6. Because I HOLD THE POWER!

"Phil, I would appreciate it if you didn't sing in my class" Mr. R was an easy going teacher, he was strict, but nice about it. He pulled at his tie often, straightening it. He liked doing something at all time, like Belle with chewing gum.

Thinking like that, Phil couldn't help let his mind wander to Belle. Her brown hair always was put up, unless she was braiding it. Although when it wasn't, she was playing with or petting and touching it. It just made him crazy. All Phil wanted to do was run his hands through her soft flowing-

"Uh yes Mr. R."

-Lunch-

"I feel like we shouldn't have let Liz in our group." Aurora questioned her choice. Liz was nothing like them, sure, she wasn't hideous, but she wasn't their standard of pretty. Her cloths weren't plain and simple, they had patterns all mixed together, like patch work.

"You're the one who let her in! What was your plan anyways Steph?" Tiana asked the question they all had been wondering.

"I lied. I just wanted Aurora to feel better while she was upset. So don't make her feel worse? What If Noah just ignored you? How would you feel?" Steph covered her mouth realizing she crossed a line. Only she had been trusted with Tiana's secret, and she just spilled it.

"…Who? Tiana, you didn't say anything about a boyfriend..." Mary questioned. She knew who Noah was. The heart throb before Phil moved here, Aurora's past crush.

"It's nobody you know. He's... Not from here," Tiana stuttered while trying to defend herself. She was quiet after that, tracing the edge of the table to occupy her thoughts.

All were quiet. They didn't know if they should defend Tiana or Aurora. They all shifted in their seats. The tension raised in the lunchroom, those who could hear were quiet. Aurora decided to speak her mind, after all she was the one making decisions.

"I think..." She paused, kicking out Tiana was pretty big, "I think you shouldn't sit here." All that was needed was said. They could get over most bumps in their path, but not this one.

Tiana didn't understand. They couldn't just let a boy get in their way, could they? Maybe Aurora could, but Tiana couldn't. She stood up to leave, but first...

"Hey!" Was the sound she heard as she left.

She had wanted to do that in such a long time. _Don't like my cooking? Here, let's see if it tastes better now if it's on your face. _

A smile spread across Tiana's face. Finally she could just let herself go. Her flowing skirt swayed as she moved herself towards Belle, Jasmine, Ariel, and Cindy. They were her best friends before, with the exception of Belle. Maybe they could let her in, like they did Belle.

Behind her she could feel glares, but she didn't care. She was alone and free to do whatever she wanted. When she finally got to the table, she received questioning looks. Ariel was talking about making the play into a musical.

"Um... Can I sit here?" Tiana slowly slipped into the chair next to Cindy.

[Fruitloop: That wasn't a question was it?]

A/N: so I'm waiting for the cast list to come out... They said yesterday but nope. I just need to know guys! Sorry this was short, but I'm going to try to updated tomorrow too.


End file.
